


An Archangel’s Journey

by Yuriornothing



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Angels, Angst, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Yulyen, and the good old days, i miss yulyen, i wrote it because why not, minju cameo if you didn’t realise, please read thanks, yenyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriornothing/pseuds/Yuriornothing
Summary: What happens when the life of an archangel gets turned upside down by Choi Yena? Yuri knows. And she wishes she didn’t.
Relationships: Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	An Archangel’s Journey

**Author's Note:**

> The names of angels aren’t meant for us to be able to pronounce, so just go ahead and make one up for your own reading!

‘My liege, I don’t quite understand.’ A woman clad in a satin white dress spoke, kneeling on one leg with her arm resting on the other. Her dress was adorned with plates of iron armor, covering vital parts of her body. Her chest, elbows and knees. Iron boots decorated her feet with gusto, covering up to her shin. A bright gold tiara sat fittingly upon her forehead, allowing her luscious blonde locks to cascade like waves down toward her shoulders. Her hazel eyes reflected the bright light surrounding her being, gazing upon the subject of her attention. Sitting right by the spot she was kneeling at was a large sword, hilt casted in the same gold as her tiara, blade made of the darkest of steel. Jewels of different sizes and colours sat luxuriously on its hilt, decorating the gold with majestic shine. The sword was of similar height to her kneeling posture, almost towering over her tiny stature.

_ ‘Yr, my child. Like I said, you shall have one final chance. Complete your mission and be awarded the highest of honor. Fail… and you shall be banished to the deepest depths of the abyss. Your time is not limitless, make haste my child. Make haste.’ _ a voice of unchallengeable authority boomed across the hall. The voice of the all knowing, parent to all, saviour of worlds. 

‘With pride and respect, your instructions have been received my liege.’ Yr responded, standing herself up before giving a polite bow. Spreading her large white feathery wings, she departs from the hall above clouds with grace.

  
  


**********

  
  


Within the mortal realm, Yr was human. She had a human identity, a human job and a human’s fashion sense. Dressed in a pink hoodie coupled with blue denim jeans, Yr was heading to work, it was time for her shift at the cafe. As a human, Yr was known by the name: Jo Yuri. She had been living with this identity for close to four years now, something she deeply enjoyed. Being an angel, an archangel, was a job of the highest honor and the largest responsibility. Serving the all knowing was the only thing she knew all her life. Following it’s every instruction and completing it’s every mission. Being allowed to occasionally live the human life was her only joy. That was until she received her latest mission, to end the life of one Choi Yena. 

Don’t get Yuri wrong, she was used to it, used to being ordered to take a human life. It was part of her job and she had done so countless times. Each time carried its own reason but in general, it was always to prevent certain particular humans from wreaking chaos upon the world. But this time, she had made the mistake of forming a personal connection with her target. 

Archangels, some might call them the personal foot soldiers of the all knowing, some might call them angels who deserve the highest praise. But most angels of the upper realm referred to them as grim reapers. They were often given the most gruesome of jobs and the most cruel of tasks, killing one human was easy in comparison to all the other feats they have accomplished. But archangels were angels too, just like the rest of their species, they had emotions. Emotions that Yuri wished she didn’t possess when she first received her latest mission.

Arriving at the cafe, Yuri set her belongings in her locker and made her move to the front of the cashier. The cafe was a modern establishment that sat in the middle of a ghostly town. Furnished in black and white palette, the place had a monochrome vibe. Being in a less populated area didn’t stop floods of customers coming in just to catch a sight of the angelic barista though. Tying her hair in a bun, she put on her apron and began her long day of work. For Yuri, unlike humans, work was an enjoyable thing, being free of her duties and working like an ordinary human was everything she wanted. When the wind chime by the door rang and a black haired beauty walked in, Yuri’s heart sank.

‘Morning Yul! You’re early again today!’ Yena spoke with pep, the girl was always in a good mood and never seemed to let anything bother her. She too was dressed in a hoodie and a pair of denim jeans, but in black. Her outfit was completed with a white baseball cap that sat atop her head, making her look like a street dancer from the park a couple of blocks away. Yuri had known Yena for close to three years, she had joined the cafe as a barista shortly after Yuri. The two were nothing short of best friends.

‘Hey Yena.’ Yuri responded curtly, unable to bring herself to face the older girl. She had received the mission close to four months ago and with each passing day failed to bring it any closer to completion. The ultimatum the all knowing finally gave had been crushing her with pressure.  _ ‘One final chance’  _ Yuri repeated in her head. Of course, she wasn’t given a clear deadline, just that it was her final warning. But as far as archangels went, nobody had ever failed to accomplish the all knowing’s commands and she certainly didn’t want to be the first. Yena headed to the counter after putting on her apron and stood next to Yuri, eyes glazed with a hint of worry.

‘Hey Yul, you okay there?’ 

‘Yea. Of course. I’m good. I need to speak to you after work if that’s okay.’ 

‘Sure thing.’

  
  


**********

  
  


The two walked in comfortable silence as they strolled through the park. The trees were rustling from the strong wind of autumn, causing many birds to chirp as they flew about the evening sky. Yuri had felt extremely close to the older girl since they first met, she might even be the only human she has ever thought of as a friend. It wasn’t her first rodeo at living a human life, Yuri had done so several times for her missions before. But every life she has led as a human was led in solitude, never daring to get too comfortable with humans, she was after all an archangel. Yena was an absolutely different case. The first time they met, she came crashing in like a cannonball (quite literally) and forcefully found her place within the younger’s heart.

_ A short five minutes before the cafe was due to open, Yuri was prepared and waiting for the first flood of morning customers. She could never get used to how droves of humans would rush their way into the cafe so early in the morning for their coffee. Relaxing and simply enjoying her break from missions, Yuri stood dazingly, casually fiddling with her blonde hair. Her missions usually held great lengths of time in between, ranging from around fifty to a hundred years, but not every break or mission was spent as a human. Some of the missions were quick and simple, taking no more than an hour or two and some were slightly longer in duration, requiring her to track down her target. When something… or someone crashed into the cafe, Yuri was forced out of her daydream state and back into reality. ‘OH SHIT I’M SO SORRY. I WAS LATE AND I JUST-‘ the mysterious girl panted in between her harsh breathing, rushing to pick up the skateboard that was wedged into the wall. ‘I broke it… shit. I’m gonna get fired aren’t I. BUT I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED WORKING!’ the girl exclaimed, burying her face into her palms in despair. The scene brought a slight chuckle into Yuri’s system, she had lived a long life both in the upper realm and the mortal realm and this was her first encounter with such chaotic behaviour.  _

_ Turning to face her, the newcomer spoke. ‘Hi i’m so so sorry but could you help me patch this up and let’s pretend this never happened, I can’t lose this job.’ Yuri could see the distress on her face, especially indicated by her nervous pouting lips. She had a beautiful shine to her eyes that betrayed her panicked state. She was ethereal, just as much as angels were. _

_ ‘Err, yea sure. We have some spare wallpaper in the back. I’ll go grab it.’ Yuri responded as she tried to hold back her growing laughter. _

_ ‘Thank you so much, I’m Yena by the way, Choi Yena.’ Yena yelled toward the backroom, raising her volume just enough so Yuri could hear her.  _

_ ‘Hi. I’m Jo Yuri.’ _

After strolling for several minutes, Yena finally decided to break the ice. ‘So what did you need to talk about? It’s not about the coffee beans I misplaced last week right? Please don’t tell me you told the manager Yul.’ Yena questioned, worry evident on her face. It had become a common occurrence for Yena to make some sort of mistake at work and have Yuri cover for her since her first day. The younger never really had any gripes about covering for Yena’s unfortunately common mistakes which really helped solidify their friendship further.

‘No Yena. How many times have I cleaned up after you? You still can’t trust me?’ Yuri retorted with a slight pout. Despite being a successful archangel, Yuri could never seem to hold her emotions back when it came to Yena. She was getting upset that the older girl still didn’t have the level of trust she expected her to have. With quick light steps, Yena paced to Yuri’s side, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

‘Awww, my wittle Yul is upsetti? Don’t be, baby.’ Yena cooed at the younger girl, using her free hand to stroke at her head smoothly. The action brought an unbecoming blush onto Yuri’s face, heating it up to unnatural temperature. 

‘G-get off me Yena, a-and who’s your b-b-baby dumbass.’ Yuri stuttered as she ducked her way out of Yena’s grip, quickly turning to keep her face out of the older girl’s sight.  _ ‘I’ve lived for thousands of years and THIS makes me blush? I swear to- argh nevermind.’  _ She continued internally. Two thousand years old… or maybe six thousand. Angels don’t usually have the habit of keeping count of their age. Time and age are of no concern to them, a construct only mortals like humans would feel attached to. And in all those uncountable years, Yuri imagines that she has probably never blushed, even in human form. 

‘Yena… I have something serious to tell you.’ Yuri confessed, turning back to face Yena, meeting her eyes with intensity. There was something about the aura Yuri was exuding that kept Yena on her toes, instantly turning the mood serious. 

The cold breeze of autumn was kept at bay by the hoodies each of them had adorned, but the warmth was slowly turning into heat. The two stood exactly in the middle of the park’s grassy fields, each seemingly taking half the field as their personal backdrop. After what seemed like hours but were realistically just a few minutes, Yuri still couldn’t get her words out. Opening and closing her mouth periodically, Yena couldn’t help but to liken her to a gaping fish, which image was slowly bringing her tension down. Before she could break out into a wide grin, Yena bit down on her bottom lip and spoke. ‘So… you were gonna say?’

‘Yena, it’s… I’m…’ Yuri tries to respond, attempting to drag her heart’s notion out into the open. She desperately needed- wanted to tell the truth. Who she was. What she was there to do. She knew better than to drag things out further. Who knows when the all knowing would forcefully pull the plug on the mission and banish her to depths so far beneath the ground that no angel has ever experienced? Even if it pained her to do so, she has to. Her duty. ‘Yena. I’m so sorry.’ She mutters as holy energy gathered around her being, unrealistically illuminating the darkness surrounding her. Yena’s eyes widen at the sight, how could they not? The scene that played out before her was like a movie. A computer generated graphic. Under the dim light of the street lamps, the only sources of light in the darkness of the night, bright golden hues of sparks danced around Yuri, enveloping her ever so slightly as her silhouette took a change. A gold tiara making its appearance atop her head. Her once warm and comfortable hoodie took on the appearance of a thin white dress of satin. An unconventionally large sword appearing out of thin air within her grasp. Just as Yuri opened her mouth to explain, Yena gasped. A loud and extremely painful gasp. Clutching on to her head with both hands and screaming in pain, the older girl dropped to her knees, eyes rolling back as she lost consciousness.

Yr’s brows furrowed in shock and worry, quickly approaching the now unconscious girl. Before she could arrive by Yena’s side, a strong gust of wind blew Yr off her feet, sending her hurtling through the air and crashing into the ground. Her defensive instincts kicked in as she rapidly regained her posture, pulling her sword overhead and assuming a defensive stance. Directing her gaze to the source of the wind, her mouth fell agape at the familiar figure that floated above Yena’s body. A gold tiara extremely similar in design to Yr’s decorated her tiny head. Brown hair curled like soft waves beyond the shore flowed down toward her waist. A white satin dress with plates of armor larger than Yr’s was the outfit the figure had on. A shorter broadsword made of the same materials as Yr’s much larger sword sat fittingly by her waist.

‘Mj?! What are you doing here?’ Yr questioned, directed at the other archangel. Mj, an angel of similar rank to Yr. She was an archangel that also took on missions from the all knowing. The two had known each other their entire lifetimes, having both received their titles as archangels at the same time. The two weren’t exactly friends, despite often finding themselves in one another’s presence. It couldn’t be helped, archangels, unlike regular angels, were discouraged from forming interpersonal relationships. Seeing her colleague in the mortal realm, right in front of her horrified Yr.

‘Are you here for Yena? Did the all knowing send you in to replace me?’ Yr pushed, undeterred by Mj’s silence. Mj, unlike Yr, was never fond of the mortal realm, only opting to descend when her missions required her to do so. If Mj was here right now, it could only mean that the all knowing had given up on Yr. A flurry of emotions was storming within. If Mj is here, does that mean she would be punished. If Mj is here, she’ll make quick work of Yena before Yr could ever speak to her again. Even if she eventually had to pull the trigger, Yr was hoping she could at least explain herself beforehand. For a split second, the expression on Mj’s face turned from a stoic one to one that displayed a hint of worry. But just as quickly as it had turned, a stoic expression returned to Mj’s face. 

‘No Yr. I’m here for you.’ Mj stated matter of factly, floating her way towards Yr and landing on her feet in front of her, bringing them face to face.

‘For… me? So, you’re the one to banish me? What about my mission?’ Yr questioned weakly, she hadn’t expected that the all knowing would so quickly send an archangel just for her punishment. If anything, she was hopeful that she still had time.

‘Your mission will be passed on to another. Yr, follow me to the hall above clouds now. Willingly. Don’t force me to get violent.’ Mj requested, afraid that Yr would resist. Even if she was a loyal and dutiful archangel, difficult tasks were still difficult. Despite not exactly being friends, Mj felt a sense of kinship with her fellow archangel, a fight would be the last thing she sought for.

Facing inevitable doom, the blonde angel had one of two choices. To follow Mj willingly and leave Yena to another archangel or to fight back and run. As she stood frozen in front of Mj, she made a decision. Her brows furrowed from worry, ’ _ this isn’t going to end well’ _ . Expanding her wings in a rush, Yr swung her sword with all her might at Mj, who albeit surprised, managed to draw her own sword in defense. The clash of holy swords caused a loud sonic boom to resound from their position, interrupting the silence of the night and causing the greenery surrounding them to get caught ablaze. Knocking Mj off her feet, Yr swooped toward Yena, picking the unconscious girl up bridal style before hurriedly flying toward the night sky. ‘Don’t do something you’ll regret Yr. You can’t escape the all knowing.’ Mj directed her voice toward the escaping archangel, just loud enough for her to hear.

  
  


**********

  
  


Bringing her feet to the ground, Yr stepped with elegance, slowly retracting her wings in the process. She had Yena still in her arms and her heart was racing at light speed. ‘ _ What did I just do? I… I’m going against my liege…’ _ Yr mumbled internally, unable to process her entire situation. Sure, Yena was a friend. As much as she would hate to admit it, Yena had become far too important to Yr. But was she worth enough to betray her every faith? She knew nothing but loyalty towards the all knowing and now she’s suddenly willing to sacrifice it all for Yena? 

‘What have you done to me, human?’ Yr mumbled as she set her sword down before kneeling to place Yena gently upon the ground. Grabbing her sword once again, Yr channeled her holy energy into it, causing her attire to quickly dissipate and return to her previous form. ‘Why have I abandoned everything I’ve ever known… just to save you?’

Stirring from her unintended slumber, Yena groaned in agony. When she watched Yuri’s transformation earlier, a pang of pain had flooded into her systems along with dormant memories. Unknown memories she didn’t have before. She continues groaning in pain as she gathers herself, making an attempt to sit up. The memories clouding her brain was too much for her to handle, she could feel herself breaking. 

‘Yr… what are you?’ Yena asked the figure before her.

‘Yena… listen to me. I can explain. I’m- wait. Did you just call me Yr?’ Yuri responded in shock. The human shouldn’t know her true name, in fact, she shouldn’t even be able to speak it. Humans aren’t physically able to speak the language of the upper realm and that includes names. 

‘You’re… Yr. An archangel. You were sent to-‘ Yena continued before her words were cut off by a painful yelp. The more she tried to remember, the more it was hurting. She was breaking.

‘Yena. I’ve no idea what’s going on but you’re not well. The all knowing knows all… it won’t be long before we’re found. We have to run. I’m sorry.’ Yuri responded, a pained expression showing. Placing her hand on Yena’s head, she chanted a quick holy spell, lulling her to sleep. She couldn’t stop her heart from hurting uncontrollably at the sight of Yena’s pain. The last time she saw the human in so much pain was when she was dumped.

  
  


**********

_ It _

_ had been about a year since the two met in the cafe. They had almost all of their shifts together (the owner was capitalising on the two’s beauty to get more business) and often went for meals together. Their schedules were so similar it couldn’t be helped that they ended up spending a lot of time together. Yena would always marvel at Yuri’s amazement towards food, she didn’t know that the other girl rarely got to eat human food and would be amazed by every little thing but she greatly adored seeing the younger (at least that’s what she thought) girl’s cute antics. Yuri on the other hand was most amazed by Yena’s energy. There was nobody quite like her in the upper realm. Smiling day in and day out and always seeming so bright and cheerful. When Yena walked in that day, Yuri knew everything was wrong. _

_ ‘Chaewon broke up with me.’ Yena stated, voice riddled with pain. Yena had been in a relationship for years now, they were stable and even on the path to marriage, Yuri never expected Yena would get dumped. The emotional state Yena was in could be seen all over her face. Her sobbing. Her muffled cries. And her desperation. Across her many lifetimes, Yuri had never felt sorrow, for herself or for any other. But there’s a first time for everything. That same day Yuri spent hours comforting the human, occasionally sneaking in holy spells to calm her hurting heart. Yena never experienced having a friend around in her time of need as she was always the mood maker. Always the one providing others comfort. She relished in Yuri’s company, healing her broken heart. On that day Yena found her lifelong best friend and sorrow was not the only emotion Yuri learned. _

_ ‘Yul... You make me better. You always do.’ Yena whispered between her muffled cries, thankful for the presence of Yuri. _

_ ‘And you make me happy.’ Yuri responded. But only in her head. _

  
  


**********

  
  


Running from the all knowing might as well be suicide. It’s revered name was as implied, it knows all, sees all. It didn’t take much time at all before the two girls’ whereabouts were tracked. Unlike before, Yuri could feel the incoming presence and that’s when she realised it wasn’t just Mj anymore. If she could detect the approaching holy energy, there had to be a number of them. Yuri wasn’t a pushover, she could easily hold her own against multiple adversaries and even come out on top if she was lucky. But Yena was around and she just couldn’t risk it. Going through her transformation once more, Yr spread her wings and took to the skies with Yena in tow.

  
  


**********

  
  


They had been on the run for days at this point, time blurred together for the two, unable to differentiate between days. The sun rose and set. The moon shined and left. The lethargy was building up, having about an hour of break between each flight chase. If Yuri didn’t know any better, she would have thought the all knowing was giving them a chance to rest. But that wouldn’t happen. The all knowing was a merciful being but only to those who deserve it. Yuri knows full well neither her nor Yena deserved mercy. One was a traitor and the other a threat to humanity. The two barely shared more than a word or two on their endless run. As a human, Yena was doing much worse than Yuri was, even with the help of the angel’s spells, her mental fortitude was far too broken.

‘Yena, get it together please! If we don’t leave now they’re going to take us both!’ Yuri pleaded, cupping Yena’s warm face with tears flowing on her own. The human could no longer bare to run, how long was she supposed to keep it up anyway? They could never escape the all knowing.

‘Yr. I know who you are. I know what you’re here for. I’ve remembered. Just do your worst and get this over with.’ Yena retorted. She had kept mum but the memories that flowed into her that night had finally come together. Fitting together like matching pieces of a large puzzle.

‘What… what do you mean? I get it, you’ve realised i’m an angel. But what do you remember? We’ve never met?’ Yuri responded, lost at Yena’s words. She had noticed the way Yena was treating her. Cold. Distant. Nothing at all like the Yena she knew and well… loved. But she chalked it up to the situation. Who wouldn’t change when placed into a shitstorm like the one they were caught up in?

‘You don’t remember. No. You don’t know. You don’t know what you’ve put me through.’

Before Yuri could inquire further, a blast of light tore down the roof of the abandoned warehouse they were holed up in. From above, Mj came plunging down, striking at Yuri with fervor. 

‘You’ve gotten soft Yr. The chase wearing you down? You should have seen me coming!’ In a flash, Mj blitzed toward the now transformed Yr, thrusting the tip of her blade toward her chest. A battle ensues, the metal of their swords meeting and clashing with violent swings of their arms. Holy energy reverberating throughout the building. 

‘Why are you doing this Yr?! Just do your job! Finish your mission! You can still make up for this!’ Mj yells, voice filled with anger. She hated the situation just as much as Yr did. The only colleague she ever felt a connection to was Yr and yet now, here, she was the one tasked to bring her in.

‘You don’t get it Mj. I don’t think you ever will. I’ve lived all these years and this is the first time I've ever thought for myself. Ever wanted anything for myself. I will stop at nothing to protect the one I love!’ The two stood at a standstill, swords crossed and pushing into one another.

‘The one you love? Don’t make me laugh Yr. You’re her mortal enemy!’ Mj scoffed, seemingly knowing something about the other two’s story.

Yena watched the spectacle unfold, hiding behind a tower of boxes. Like the coward she was, Yena really wanted to run from the scene, but the memories she had recently unlocked helped keep her grounded. Hearing Yr’s words struck a chord within her.  _ ‘The one I love.’  _ Yena felt the same. The time they spent together the past three years was filled with nothing but happiness. Yuri was always there for Yena and Yena wanted to always be there for Yuri. But her new memories bubbled negative feelings within her, caused her to say things she didn’t mean. Yena knew and acknowledged that fact. She was prepared to make it up to Yr.

‘YR! No… YUL! STOP FIGHTING! JUST COME GET ME AND LET’S GO’ Yena yelled at the top of her lungs, fighting the growing fear. Almost instinctively, Yr dove toward Yena, pulling the human into her arms and making their escape.

‘I’ll give you one day Yr. You better make the right move.’ Mj muttered under her breath, opting not to give chase.

  
  


**********

  
  


‘So. what you were talking about before. What you said I didn’t know. Does it have anything to do with what Mj said? About us being mortal enemies?’ Yuri questioned, finally having found a place they could settle down at. All sorts of thoughts were swimming within her brain. Yena’s words. Mj’s words. Her actions. Betraying the all knowing. Even for a revered archangel, everything was becoming too much, too much for her. If anything, she just wanted to know everything.

‘Yuri. Don’t… be shocked by what I tell you alright? It’s always been me Yuri. Every single one of them.’ Yena confesses. She is ready to share what her memories taught her. She was lost and confused before, memories of past lives diluting her own ego and personality. She had remembered every single one of her past lives and was struggling to hold on to the identity of Yena. Of Choi Yena. But Yuri’s words brought her back, Yuri’s love brought her back.

‘I don’t understand. What’s always been you?’

‘Sungmin. Yuqi. Candy. They were all me Yuri. They were all me in my past lives. Hundreds of times. Hundreds of times we’ve been through this.’ 

The names ring a bell in Yuri’s head, a loud and harsh sound. Names of people she had never bothered to know. Names of humans she had never bothered to understand. Names of lives she has taken under the pretext of the all knowing’s missions. Names that she once thought of as nothing but a target.

‘T-That… That can’t be. That means… I…’ a single teardrop welled up within her left eye. Followed by another in her right. Within milliseconds, a torrential wave over flooded her eyelids, spilling uncontrollably down her face. It all clicked in the moment. The missions she has been on her whole life. Every single one of her successes, all of it were from stealing the lives of the human that stood before her.

‘Yuri… Stop. Calm down. You didn’t know. You couldn’t have known. Hell even I didn’t know. It doesn’t matter… none of those matter. I’m Choi Yena now. Whatever lives I've been through. They aren’t me, not anymore. You mean the world to me at this moment. Don’t cry. Please.’

‘What have I done to you Yena? What have YOU done to deserve this?’

‘You wouldn’t understand even if I told you. Yul… save yourself. Please. You’re my angel. Even if destiny wills otherwise…’ 

‘I’m a monster Yena!’ Yuri yells as she pulls her sword out of a veil of holy energy. ‘Archangel? I’m not an angel.’ She continues as she holds her sword up high, holy energy radiating at an alarming volume. ‘I’M A FUCKING MONSTER!’ She strikes down in anger, plunging the tip of her sword deep within the ground, causing several energy booms.

‘Yr... no, Yuri. Listen to me.’ Yena whispers as she kneels in front of Yuri, hand reaching for the angel. ‘You’re not a monster. You never have been and you never will be.’ she continues as she cups the angel’s cheek within her palm, brushing over the flowing tears. ‘You’re just doing your job, like anyone else would. Like the all knowing does, like all angels do and like what humans do. What your job entails is not and never will be your fault. I love you. and I’ll love you for lifetimes to come, even if each one has to end the same way.’ Yena is bawling at this point, mirroring Yuri’s tears. Reaching for the sword in Yuri’s hand, Yena finishes. ‘Now. Yuri... no, Yr. You have to finish the job.’

‘I can’t do this Yena. Please… Don’t make me do this. I’m begging you.’ the tears have all but blurred her vision, but Yuri could still see. She could still see Yena holding her sword toward her own chest. She could still see the sharp blade that has caused a flood of blood to spill from Yena’s palms. She could still see the look on Yena’s face. One of warmth. One of love. 

‘You can and you will. You have to.’ Yena says with finality. In one smooth motion, the sword was plunged straight through her chest. Time and time again. Yr has witnessed this scene. Time and time again. Yr has used this same sword to accomplish her mission. But this time, it cost her more than it ever did. Screams of pain and agony funneled up toward the night sky, even the shine of the stars above dulled in response. Like a shooting star tearing through the sky, one last tear left it’s trail on Yuri’s face. Standing over her beloved’s lifeless body, Yuri gathered what remains of her holy energy, transforming once again. With a spell, Yr buried Yena’s body beneath a field of flowers before taking flight toward the hall above clouds.

  
  


**********

_ ‘You have done well my child. That was the last in your long line of missions. You have granted relief to the souls of both you and Cyn. However, for your act of betrayal, albeit momentary, you will be sentenced to a hundred years in the depths beneath the abyss. After your sentence ends, I will have you stripped of your life as an angel and you will be allowed to live out the rest of your life as a human. That is the last gift of reprieve I have for my beloved child.’  _ the authoritative voice that could only belong to the all knowing spoke. It’s words fell on deaf ears, as Yr stood emotionless before it. She could no longer care enough to pay attention. She could be banished for a million years and she wouldn’t bat an eyelid. 

‘I just have one last question. What was the purpose of all this?’ Yr tried. If she was going to be banished either ways, why bother showing any respect?

_ ‘A journey of trials and tribulations. For you and for the original sinner, Cyn. To reclaim what you both lost and what you both seek. This is but a small setback in the grand scheme set up for both of you. Believe in me, my child. As the parent to all, I have nothing but love within my heart, even for sinners.’ _

  
  


**********

**Hundred years later**

Yuri has finally finished her sentence within the abyss. It was an experience similar to prison in the mortal realm. Some days were tough, but most she could cope with. Now she is finally living her long awaited life as a human. The 21 year old Jo Yuri, barista for a cafe extremely similar to the same one from before. Still working the morning shifts, still attracting floods of customers with her unrivalled beauty. Only one thing is missing. The bell by the front door rings as she ties her apron to her torso, preparing for another long day of making coffee. 

‘Hey! I’m new here!’ The voice spoke, bringing a sense of familiarity to the now human. Looking up, tears fills the sockets of her eyes. Yuri watched as the black haired beauty skips towards the counter, eyes never leaving one another. With a toothy grin, the new girl speaks.

‘I guess the asshole up there wasn’t that big of an asshole after all. I missed you Yul.’

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it! It was fun writing this because it’s nothing like anything i’ve written. Gave it a happy ending because my yulyen heart just can’t take more angst. Thank you so much for reading and pop on by my twitter @yuriornothing and interact with me please!


End file.
